Hell
Hell is a planet 50,000 light years from Earth 2. It is the home of Satan, the Devil's Hell Star and billions of demons. Due to volcanic and mountainous terrain, a land invasion of this planet is impossible. Only a few have ever made it to the surface of Hell, among them Radar Overseer Scotty, EASlol and a few other known people from Earth 2. EASlol described Hell as "A place full of fire, hate, and rage." Hell is one of the largest planets in the Rofl Way Galaxy, as it is roughly the size of the Sun, the planet is classified as a gas giant with a floating landmass just underneath the clouds of gas. Zones of Hell Hellfire Peninsula Hellfire Peninsula is the first zone you will encounter on the surface of hell after stepping through the dark portal, the land here is described as a reddish color and as you walk across the land you hear bones cracking beneath your feat, these bones represent the uncountable amounts of souls hell has consumed or destroyed. The skies in this zone contain clouds in a circular formation around the zone with a large opening high above the zone, the opening reveals 2 planets and one moon, leading some to believe that hell is apart of a solar system. 3 Major strongholds are located in this zone, they are known as Death's door, Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'Gor. Netherstorm Netherstorm is the most unstable region of hell, as the entireity of the land is in a constant deterioating state, the zone itself is locked in a consistant magical storm. The zone has very thick cloud cover but it is not thick enough to hide 2 visible planets in the sky, one of them being a large gas giant with rings. The zone is also home to several structures known as "Manaforges" which are designed to collect energy from the magical storm for military use, however this only causes the zone to deteriorate much faster. The Zone is also very uninhabbitable due to the vast amount of lightning strikes which kill anyone instantly if you're ever struck. The zone itself can be described as a purple coloured rocky terrain with thick clouds and a large energy band covering the sky from horizon to horizon. 8 major holy army strongholds are in this zone. They are known as The Arcatraz, Stormspire, Eco-Dome: Midrealm, The Scrap Yard, The Botanica, The Mechanar, Eco-Dome: Fairfield and the largest being Tempest Keep. The Manaforges in this zone include Manaforge B'naar, Manaforge Ultris, Manaforge Duro, Manaforge Ara and Manaforge Coruu. The Black Wastes The Black wastes is simply known as the death zone of Hell, because thats pretty much what it is. This zone has many prisoner and extermination camps designed to kill and imprison beings from other worlds, the torture these prisoners go through is undescribable. The zone can be described as a black ash covered terrain with incredibly thick clouds, making the nearby star barely visible. Pipeline structures can also be seen across the zone, all leading to the central citadel of the zone, The Heart of Fear. These pipes are transporting an unknown liquid substance for use in prisoner extermination and termination. There are 7 major holdouts in this zone, they are known as Prisoner Camp: Anger, The Heart of Anger, Extermination Camp: Destruction, Prisoner Camp: Hatred, Prisoner Camp: Iron, The Heart of Death, and the largest stronghold being The Heart of Fear. The Blasted Lands The Blasted Lands is the only known desert on Hell's Surface. The Land is very, very dry and nonstop dry thunderstorms that produce lightning constantly. This zone is very desolate and of course, very very hot as the tempertures here reach about 500 Degress Celcius. Craters and very mountainus terrain with orange ground is the description of this barren, unwelcoming desert. 4 Major Strongholds are located within The Blasted Lands, they are known as Netherguarde Keep, Dreadmaul Hold and Auchindoun with the largest being Bladespire Citadel. The Burning Steppes The Burning Steppes is located on the easternmost side of Hell and has probably the clearest sky of all of hell, the star hell orbits can be seen clearly. However, this zone is also very volcanicly active and blistering hot. This zone is also the largest zone on hell and is the center of Hell's production system, factories, cities and major strongholds are scattered throughout the zone wih the factories and foundries manufactureing weapons and other military uses. 2 Portals leading to other worlds in Hell's Solar System, they are known as Invasion Point: Cataclysm and Invasion Point: Anihillator with rumors that one for earth 2 is being built with the name "Invasion Point: Apocolypse". In all, 13 locations of intrest are located within this zone. They are known as Forge Camp: Hate, Forge Camp: Rage, The Pit of Saron, Cinderweb Coven, The Forge of Souls, Blackwing Lair, Hordemar City, Halls of Origination, Blackrock Mountain, Invasion Point: Cataclysm, Invasion Point: Annihilator, Blackrock Foundry and Iron Docks. Shadowmoon Valley Shadowmoon Valley is the most volcanically active zone on Hell's Surface, and is quite unusual as the zone's volcanoes spew green lava and the ground itself is very black. The cloud cover here is so thick you cant see the nearby sun, however the volcanoes of the region provide enough light to see. Shadowmoon Valley is home to Satan's Holy Army with several major areas housing them. The zone is entirely surrounded by a very large wall and can only be accesed from The Black Wastes. Constant Meteor Showers hammer this zone either crashing into the surface or falling into The Great Void. 5 Major Strongholds occupy this zone, they are known as Legion Hold, Shadowmoon Village, The Deathforge, Netherwing Fortress and the largest being The Hand of Gul'dan, which is a structure built into the zones largest volcano. The Isle of Rule The Isle of Rule is the central governmental headquarters of hell, 2 massive, heavilly guarded citadels occupy the zone. Satan's Black Citadel, and Devil's Hell Stars Lair. The zone is nesseled just off the coast of Shadowmoon Valley and is essentially a giant floating island above The Great Void. The zone is almost impossible to get to with holy army patrols constantly guarding it, meaning an attack on this zone is near suicide. The Zone shares the same conditions as Shadowmoon Valley except there are 2 large cloud openings above both citadels that view planets in the solar system hell is in. This zone is extremely well guarded and a direct attack would fail within minutes. Hell Photos Category:Planets